musikfandomcom-20200229-history
LL Cool J
thumb|LL Cool J (2007)|250px LL Cool J (* 14. Januar 1968 in Queens, New York City), auch bekannt unter den Namen Uncle L, The Future of the Funk, Nickelhead, G.O.A.T. („Greatest Of All Time“), Jack the Ripper, dessen echter Name James Todd Smith lautet, ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper und Schauspieler. Die Abkürzung LL Cool J steht für „Ladies Love Cool James“. Bekannt ist er sowohl für romantische Balladen wie I Need Love als auch für Hardcore-Rap wie I Can't Live Without My Radio. Biographie LL Cool J wuchs in Queens, New York City, auf. Sein künstlerisches Schaffen wurde durch seine schwierige Kindheit geprägt; mit 4 Jahren sah er, wie sein eigener Vater seine Mutter und seinen Großvater anschoss. Als James älter wurde, entdeckte er seine Liebe zur Musik. Mit 11 Jahren schrieb er seine ersten eigenen Texte und musizierte mit dem Equipment, das ihm sein Großvater gab. Im Alter von 16, im Jahre 1984, nahm er bei dem jungen Plattenlabel Def Jam seine ersten Tracks auf – darunter das besonders im Underground erfolgreiche Stück I Need A Beat. Aufgrund des Erfolgs beendete er seine Schulausbildung vorzeitig und widmete sich der Arbeit an seinem Debütalbum Radio, das im Herbst 1985 veröffentlicht wurde. Dank der beiden Hitsingles I Can't Live Without My Radio und Rock The Bells verbuchte das Album recht schnell kommerziellen Erfolg, der letztlich sogar mit Platin prämiert wurde. Zeitgleich musste LL Cool J sich aus den eigenen Reihen jedoch vorwerfen lassen, musikalisch zu sehr dem Mainstream-Pop verfallen zu sein. 1987 erschien das zweite Album mit dem Titel Bigger and Deffer, aus dem mit I Need Love eine der ersten erfolgreichen Pop-Rap-Kombinationen der späten 80er Jahre stammte. Dennoch hagelte es abermals Kritik an LLs Stil und nach der Veröffentlichung von Walking With a Panther (1989) wurde er im Apollo Theater in Harlem, New York, sogar von der Bühne gebuht. Um sowohl sein Publikum als auch Kritiker von sich zu überzeugen, produzierte und veröffentlichte LL Cool J 1990 sein viertes Studioalbum mit dem Titel Mama Said Knock You Out, das bis heute als eines seiner härtesten Alben gilt und ihm vor allem die Sympathien aus dem eigenen Genre zurückbrachte. Mit The Boomin' System, Around The Way Girl und dem Titeltrack wurden immerhin drei Singles daraus ausgekoppelt. Letzterer wurde besonders durch die Performance beim MTV Unplugged-Konzert des Rappers bekannt. Anfang der 90er Jahre versuchte sich LL erstmals auf dem Gebiet der Schauspielerei. So war er in den Filmen The Hard Way und Toys sowie als Protagonist seiner eigenen Sitcom Ein schrecklich nettes Haus (Originaltitel: In the House) auf der Leinwand bzw. im Fernsehen zu sehen. Parallel dazu veröffentlichte er zwei weitere Alben: 14 Shots To The Dome (1993) und das überaus erfolgreiche Mr. Smith (1995), welches allein in den USA zweimal Platin erhielt. Die Singles Doin' It und Loungin wurden zu Welthits. Im Sommer 2002 erschien mit 10 LL Cool Js zehntes Album. Zu den erfolgreichen Singles aus dieser CD gehörten unter anderem Paradise (zusammen mit Amerie), die Neptunes-Produktion Luv U Better und das erfolgreiche Duett All I Have mit Jennifer Lopez. 2004 folgten mit Hilfe von Timbaland die Singles Headsprung und Hush sowie das Nachfolgealbum DEFinition. Im April 2006 veröffentlichte er mit Todd Smith sein zwölftes und bisher letztes Studioalbum. In einem Interview sagte LL, dass er gerade mit 50 Cent im Studio ist und dass er der Executive Producer des neuen Albums Exit 13 (Arbeitstitel war zuerst Todd Smith Pt.2: Back to Cool), das August 2008 veröffentlicht werden soll, sein wird. Er sagte auch, dass es wahrscheinlich keine Features geben wird, „Me & 50, I think that's enough.“ Das Album wird sein letztes bei Def Jam Records sein. Diskografie * 1985: Radio * 1987: Bigger and Deffer * 1989: Walking with a Panther * 1990: Mama Said Knock You Out * 1993: 14 Shots to the Dome * 1995: Mr. Smith * 1996: All World: Greatest Hits * 1997: Phenomenon * 2000: G.O.A.T.: The Greatest of All Time * 2002: 10 * 2004: The DEFinition * 2006: Todd Smith * 2008: Exit 13 * 2008: The DEFinition MixSelection (By MrDhero) * 2009: All World 2 Singles * I Need A Beat * I Can't Live Without My Radio * Rock The Bells * I'm Bad * I Need Love * Going Back to Cali / Jack The Ripper * I'm That Type of Guy * The Boomin' System (feat. Uncle L) * Around The Way Girl (feat. The Flex) Mama Said Knock You Out * Around The Way Girl (feat. The Flex) * Mama Said Knock You Out * Shut 'Em Down * How I'm Comin' * Hey Lover (feat. Boyz II Men) * Doin' It (feat. LeShaun) * Loungin (feat. Terri & Monicasup) * Ain't Nobody * Hit 'Em High (The Monstars' Anthem) (feat. B Real, Busta Rhymes, Coolio & Method Man) * Phenomenon * 4,3,2,1 (feat. Redman, Method Man, Canibus & DMX) * Father * Zoom (feat. Dr Dre) * Deepest Bluest (Shark's Fin) * Imagine That (feat. LeShaun) * Fatty Girl (feat. Keith Murray & Ludacris) * Luv U Better (feat. Marc Dorsey) * Paradise (feat. Amerie) * All I Have (feat. Jennifer Lopez) * Headsprung * Hush (feat. 7 Aurelius) * Control Myself (feat. Jennifer Lopez) * Freeze (feat. Lyfe Jennings) * You Can Bump This (feat. 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks & Hot Rod) * Rockin' Wit The G.O.A.T. * Baby (feat. The-Dream) * Baby (Remix) (feat. Mr Dhero & The-Dream) Filmografie * 1985: Krush Groove * 1986: Wildcats * 1991: Auf die harte Tour * 1992: Toys * 1995–1999: In the House * 1997: Touch * 1998: Caught Up * 1998: Halloween: H20 (Halloween H20: 20 Years Later) * 1998: Woo * 1999: Deep Blue Sea * 1999: Undercover – In Too Deep * 1999: An jedem verdammten Sonntag * 2000: 3 Engel für Charlie * 2001: Kingdom Come * 2002: Rollerball (2002) * 2002: Deliver Us From Eva * 2003: S.W.A.T. – Die Spezialeinheit * 2004: Mindhunters * 2005: Slow Burn * 2005: Edison * 2006: Dr. House (Serie); Staffel 2, Episode 1 * 2006: Noch einmal Ferien (Last Holiday) * 2006: Heartland * 2007: 30 Rock (Serie); Staffel 1, Episode 16 * 2009: Navy CIS (Serie); Staffel 6, Episoden 22 und 23 (Backdoor−Pilot für Navy CIS: L.A.) * seit 2009: Navy CIS: L.A. (Serie) Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (englisch) * LL Cool J Gallery Hip-Hop Web * (englisch) * Interview auf nyc.rr.com mit LL Cool J (englisch) }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Person (New York City) Kategorie:Comet-Preisträger (Deutschland) Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:Geboren 1968 Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel